


Filthy Animal

by masochistfox



Category: The Phobia Project
Genre: Controlling, Degradation, Demeaning, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistfox/pseuds/masochistfox
Summary: Albert's too busy to be the resident on call, so Leonard takes his intern for a couple days.





	Filthy Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bile_shroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bile_shroom/gifts).

It had been a a week since Leonard first pushed himself into Miles' and Albert's private life, he tended to watch them or just give Miles orders like he was their dog or something. Miles' had grown more and more used to it, even enjoying it to some extent. Because of this, Leonard would always pick up on it with his sharp observational skills and try to be even crueler, or demean him for getting off to it.

He pondered these things as he walked down the quiet hallways of the hospital. It was never a very busy hospital, despite being in a rather busy, though impoverished part of the city. He was grateful for that at least, he wouldn't need to worry about patients overwhelming him while he was still in training, something he dreaded since he graduated.

The familiar feeling of dread washed over him when he finally spotted his attending doctor, though not for him, but for the man he was talking to. The red hair man spotted him out of the corner of his eye, shooting Miles a piercing glance before turning his attention back to Albert who had been in the middle of a sentence.

Miles stood awkwardly nearby, trying his best not to eavesdrop as he waited for them to be done. _"Alright, well thank you for taking over for me today then."_ Albert sounded tired, but relieved. Miles knew he had been working harder lately and it had shown frequently in his treatment. He had been overly tired and wouldn't give Miles much mind, or would snap at him for making any mistakes.

Finally the tall, brunette doctor turned to face his intern, his bright orange eyes glinting under the florescent lights giving him even more of a cat-like appearance _"I'm going to be taking a break to focus on my other work so..."_ He drifted off, taking a quick glance at Leonard before placing a hand atop Miles' shoulder _"You'll be shadowing Leonard for the next 2 days."_ Miles felt his heart drop, he didn't want to be near him on most days, let alone in close quarters all day.

His mind raced with excuses and ways he could possibly get out of this, but he knew it would be futile and he honestly did was Albert to get a much needed break from working as head resident of an entire hospital and working on his side project. _"A-all right... Yes, sir..."_ Miles finally croaked out in defeat.

Albert finally cracked a smile down at him and placed a kiss on his forehead _"I expect you to be on your best behavior and listen to everything he tells you."_ Miles nodded in agreement, sighing quietly as Albert left to attend to his business, leaving his young intern alone with his colleague in the hallway. Miles tried to make the best of it, trying to force himself to be optimistic. He had no idea the hell the next couple of days were going to be...

\------

_"Hurry up, Miles."_ Leonard walked ahead of him, barking orders, or just demeaning him as the shorter intern struggled to carry all of Leonard's books and paperwork to his office. He wondered why he needed all of these things, but he knew he couldn't question him without the therapist turning it back on him and analyzing things he didn't want analyzed. He had only been shadowing him for a couple hours, but already he felt as if he'd pass out from exhaustion.

He huffed tiredly and tried to pick up his pace, accidentally dropping a very large copy of "gray's anatomy" onto the floor, as well as a few documents_ "A-ah... I'm sorry, sir."_ he quickly bent down to pick them up, dropping more loose papers as he did and making more of a mess than he started with. _"I'm sorry..."_ he mumbled out more apologies as he scrambled to pic them up, Leonard looming over him, watching quietly.

_"Hmph... I don't know what he sees in you. You're a rather pathetic excuse for a doctor, let alone a person in general."_ Leonard's cruel words cut into him, his heart aching in a mixture of panic and shame. _"How many other doctors have you fucked to get to where you are?"_ Miles bit his tongue, knowing it would be better not to respond, he knew where that would get him. Leonard knelt down next to him, leaning in close enough as to not touch him, but so only he could hear _"Or maybe you fuck your superiors to feel like you matter? You want to feel loved by an older man so bad, don't you? I'm sure you never received it growing up, am I correct?"._

Miles held back his anger and swallowed his pride, simply nodding in response. He knew Leonard was right and he hated it. Hated how Leonard could analyze him so perfectly, so acutely about something he had never talked about to anyone. The red head smirked slightly before standing back to his feet _"Hurry up and pick those up and return them to my office. You have 3 minutes."_ he left Miles to his work, who quickly scrambled to stack everything up, putting a heavier book atop the stack so as to not lose any papers and hurried down the hall to his superior's office.

He finally made it to Leonard's office, carefully opening the door while juggling the stack of books and placed them on his desk. The red head stared at the messy pile, his expression unreadable before he stood up, shoving all of them to the floor _"Pick them up and organize them. Now."_ Miles stared dumbfounded for a moment, his soft brown eyes locking with the taller man's slate blue ones that seemed to pierce into his soul.

Miles' sighed and began to pick them up, placing documents in a neat stack and books in another, trying his best to keep them in alphabetical order so as to not upset his superior again. He could hear the tap of Leonard's nails against the wood of his desk as he waited patiently. He wondered why he hated him so much, he didn't know what he did to be treated so poorly. He wondered if Leonard was just like that, but then... how could he be such a successful therapist? Apparently he got very good reviews and praise for his work and he had many repeat patients, so why was he secretly such a cruel man.

_"You certainly are taking your time, aren't you?"_ Leonard chimed, his cold voice raking against Miles' nerves _"Perhaps you're dragging this out so you don't have to do any real work, is that it? You can't use your looks and helplessness forever."_ Miles mumbled apologies as he finished organizing, placing the neat piles onto the desk and just hoping it was to Leonard's liking. He watched as the other man scanned over the piles, holding his breath without realizing it for what felt like an eternity.

_"Hmm... Acceptable I suppose, though still rather sloppy. You placed a few things out of order, but I can fix them myself. I'm sure Albert must do that often with you."_ Miles let out a small sigh of relief under his breath and sat down on he red cushioned chair behind him. _"Ah, so you think you've earned yourself a break, is that it? A small amount of work and you decide to laze about?"_ the short brunette tried to stutter out a response, but was quickly cut off _"Very well, if you want to relax then you may do so, however..."_ the therapist trailed off, his eyes glancing behind Miles at the door to make sure it had been closed all the way_ "I want you to do what I say, is that clear?"._

Miles swallowed hard, not knowing what he meant but nodding in agreement none-the-less._ "Good..."_ Leonard looked him up and down, making Miles feel awkward and shy _"Remove your lab coat."_ The small intern froze for a moment, a pale blush forming on his freckled cheeks before slowly unbuttoning his coat and letting rest on the seat behind him. He only had a black tank top on underneath due to it being rather hot that day. Miles shyly rubbed his arms before Leonard spoke again _"Now... touch yourself."._

_"Ah... What...?"_ Miles thought he heard that wrong, he knew Leonard was a weirdo, but usually Albert was involved, this seemed... wrong in a way. The older man simply repeated himself, his voice firmer as he rested his cheek against his hand, seeming almost bored. _"Are you sure...?"_ He got no response, only the cold stare of icy blue eyes. He looked down at himself, embarrassed that he was already a little aroused. His hand gently slid over the bump in his pants, a small whine escaping his lips as he rubbed himself. He tried not to look up at the man staring intensely at him.

_"You won't get anywhere like that. Remove your pants."_ Leonard's voice sounded calmer, almost as if he could care less about what was happening, though his eyes never left Miles' hands as he slowly undid the button and zipper, sliding his clothes down and revealing himself to the doctor. _"You certainly are small, aren't you? I suppose its fitting of you, it seems everything is rather disappointing about you."_ Miles bit his lip, his face heating up from the demeaning words as his hand worked himself faster, small moans escaping his lips. _"Lift your shirt up, Miles."_ Another command, but the flustered intern obeyed, sliding his hand up his tank top to expose himself to the doctor in front of him, his heart beating hard in his chest as he felt himself near his limit.

Leonard watched as Miles helplessly jerked off in front of him, heat rising in his own pants, only to be ignored. He knew it would be better for himself later, it always was. He hated the feel of another person on him and knew his body better than anyone could. No, he would capture this moment in his photographic memory to remember later to enjoy. He could hear the desperation in Miles' voice and knew he was close, but he wasn't done with him yet _"Do not cum yet, Miles. If you do, you'll be punished harshly."_ Miles heard the words but couldn't stop himself, he was so close and he didn't care at this point, he just wanted to finish so bad.

He arched his back as his body shook, small strings of cum escaping as he stroked himself, his voice escaping only as worn out panting. It wasn't until he caught his breath that he realized the trouble he was more than likely in. He didn't want to look, but knew he had to as his eyes slowly raised to look at Leonard, who was staring at him. He didn't look upset, though he seldomly did and it worried Miles, there was never any way of knowing what could be happening behind those cold blue eyes of his.

Leonard stood from his seat and approached Miles who braced himself for the worst, only to feel a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see the taller doctor standing to his side, the light catching his glasses so that his eyes were obscured_ "Clean yourself up and get back to work."_ The impersonal manner of his words sent a chill down Miles spine, but he did as he was told, using a tissue from the desk to clean up after himself before joining him in the hallway.

Surprisingly the rest of the day went rather normal. Leonard was a little easier on him, though still berated him randomly about how he did things or just him as a person, but it was better than before, Miles wondered if maybe he could actually be on Leonard's good side some day. The day ended with no casualties and he went home as usual. He hoped tomorrow would be just as easy as he departed the bus and headed into his apartment.

\------

The next day started pretty normally aside from barely seeing Albert, though he saw him long enough to say good morning before he took off to work on his secret project in peace. Leonard was quick to give Miles work, from drawing blood to collating his paperwork, it seemed that Leonard was not going to allow him any breaks or rest. Every few minutes however Leonard would command him to have some water, telling him to stay hydrated due to the heavy work load.

It wasn't long before Miles felt his bladder reach capacity and he asked his superior to use the restroom. Leonard would simply scoff at him in bemusement before demeaning him in some way_ "If you have time to relax in the bathroom, then you can file these papers instead."_ Miles grit his teeth through the growing pain and bared with it, he figured he could hold it til after the filing.

Yet again when he made a request it was shot down, _"There's no glory hole in the bathroom, Miles. I know you most likely just want to touch yourself again, or try to seduce yet another higher up. Perhaps I should inform Albert of this."_ Miles rubbed his legs together under his lab coat and swallowed hard, he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up.

_"Please, sir... I really just have to pee, I won't take long and I can stay late if you'd like to make up for it."_ Miles begged, looking up at him pitifully.

Leonard pushed his glasses up, a look of disgust on his face before walking to his office, shooting a glance towards Miles to follow who obeyed, each step feeling like agony. He awkwardly sat down on the new chair Leonard placed in the room. This one seemed much cheaper than his usual chair and it did not fit Leonard's aesthetic whatsoever. Miles wondered why the sudden change, but the thought was pushed back by the screaming in his organs begging for release. _"Please, Leonard... I really can't hold it, I'll be quick, please..."._

The older doctor looked down at him, a cruel smirk forming on his lips as he watched Miles writhe in his seat_ "If you need to go so bad, then just go like the dog you are."_ the red head lifted his foot and brought it down against Miles' groin, pressing hard, eliciting a pained whine from the smaller intern. He pushed harder, the pain in Miles' bladder becoming overwhelming until he couldn't take it. He felt sudden warmth soaking into his pants, running down his legs, a tear escaping his eye in shame.

The pressure on him slowly left as Leonard removed his foot and loomed over him _"Disgusting. You really are just a stupid animal, aren't you?"_ Miles could hear cruel enjoyment in the other mans voice as he tried to hold his legs together, too embarrassed to speak or look up at him. _"I expect you to clean up every drop of this, I don't want even the slightest remnant of you in my office."_ Miles nodded weakly in agreement, unable to move from how mortified he felt, was this the punishment for yesterday he wondered to himself.

He moved to the floor, finding a towel had been left near Leonard's desk. He figured it was for this which made his skin crawl realizing he had this all planned from the beginning. It didn't take too long to clean it all up, but he didn't know what to do about his clothes. Leonard simply shrugged when questioned about it and suggested Miles think about that next time he decides to act like a filthy animal.

He knew he'd never heard the end of this.


End file.
